


Superstition

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, M/M, superstitious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent Calendar 2014 day 11





	

Winchesters were all superstitious. It kind of came with the territory. Come on, if your job was taking on the Supernatural you would be too...

Dean's hatred of witches helped him believe this one. Cas was unintentionally fueling Dean's need to protect himself from those goddamn witches.

Cas was convinced that if they didn't put Holly up everywhere then witches would come into the impregnable Bunker. It was rather hilarious.

"Dean," Cas said. "There is no Holly in our room."

"There is," Dean said pointing to the ceiling, which was completely covered in the spiky plant.


End file.
